Cassandra Teth
Bio * Constantly emits an aura unwillingly that forces those around her to feel a sense of likeness and sometimes attractiveness towards her Ridership Cassandra exiled herself to the ''Hollow Islet'' in an attempt to flee from the elder dragon riders. Her natural aura caused a dreary miasma to beset upon the island and caused the local populace to move off of it. She also ventured to nearby ports and altered the memories of sailors to forget about the island’s existence. Her hermitship lasted roughly 2 months before ''Elder Dragon Rider Kaiden Armov'' came to seek her out with the assistance of ''Faeynala'', ''Talon'', and ''Zikore Raug''. The three managed to find Cassandra, but she altered their memories to think they actually found nothing on the island and returned to Kaiden. Kaiden detected their altered memories and hired ''Raven'' to find Cassandra before confronting her about her duty as a rider. Their conversation was short lived however as ''Fade Knights'' suddenly sprawled the island causing everyone to retreat. Cassandra stunned Kaiden’s companions in a trial for him between compassion and duty. Kaiden and Cassandra squabbled for a bit during their fleeting retreat until Kaiden eventually teleported the group to safety in ''Caelum''. Kaiden facilitated the second commune of all eight elder dragon riders soon after arriving at Cealum for a time. Everyone shared their updates regarding their progress towards preventing Tiamat’s resurrection and the state of the anomalies. Other riders shed concern about the Fade Knights and their connection with the Phoenixborn. Kaiden revealed that he plans to assist Cassandra in communing with Elder Dragon Kaylenith and commissioned the use of Skyhold as he expects hostilities. He set off into Cealum’s skies with Skyhold and the company of Cassandra, Elder Dragon Rider Eras Yothyr, Elder Dragon Rider Lilith Marrow, ''Valynore'', Zikore and the Phoenixborn. Skyhold eventually approached Kaylenith’s location where it was assaulted by a massive horde of wyverns. The fortress barely managed to withstand the attack. During the battle, Kaylenith also charmed several of Skyhold’s forces to attack its own allies which Cassandra eb and flowed with Kaylenith's charms to counteract them. The battle continued until Cassandra rode a conjured pegasus to directly mount Kaylenith and commune with her. Kaylenith devoured the pegasus whole, but Cassandra managed to successfully commune with Kaylenith which caused them both to leave the battlefield. The two later peacefully communed and have successfully restored the once lost connection between Kaylenith and the enchantment riders. Three days after the transmutation anomaly occurred, Kaiden hailed the riders to Caelum for a third rider's commune. The time had come for the riders to decide if they should dedicate their efforts towards further prevention of Tiamat's resurgence or prepare to fight her head on. In the end, the riders decided to prepare for a fight. The riders also shared more trivial details of their recent efforts with which Kaiden was ridiculed by Elder Dragon Rider Halos Panascon about the Phoenixborn. The riders then adjourned from Caelum to prepare a strategy and muster their forces to fight Tiamat. With the help of Kaiden Armov, Thalnik Ulmrus was introduced to Cassandra for aid against one of Thalnik's woes. Thalnik explained that he has been stricken with a curse from Mordred Lysander and wishes to be free of it. After some discussion, Cassandra suggested that Thalnik must either: kill Mordred, seek divine intervention or bath in the healing waters of the Font of Amethyst. She suggested that she could amplify the powers of the font, but it would effectively destroy it afterwards.Category:NPC Category:Elder Dragon Rider